Innovation Taskforce
The Department for Unique Criminology, more commonly referred to as The Innovation Taskforce is a department of the United States government to take down superpowered threats and large terrorist and criminal organizations. It employs some of the most intelligent minds in the world, including the worlds smartest man, Clint Herran. Innovation Taskforce also employs Project Peacekeeper, a group of criminals who are either willingly or forced into a program where they help the US government take down larger threats for benefits. This group is often led by Agent D. Alistare. Background Founding XXX ARC 2 XXX Sects General Population The largest portion of the D.U.C. is the general population. This makes up low ranking agents who take out threats that only need manpower, instead of high-level threats. They will often take on low villains and criminals, and occasionally vigilantes. It is difficult for a member of general population to join Innovation Taskforce, but it has happened. Innovation Taskforce The smallest but most important sect of the D.U.C. is the Innovation Taskforce. They take out the high level threats facing the nation, and employ some of the smartest and most dangerous people in the world to do it. Their highest ranking agents are super soldiers like D. Alistare and Eric Val, while moderate members are simply highly trained special forces or extremely intelligent stationary agents like Clint Herran. Project Peacekeeper Project Peacekeeper is a taskforce of criminals brought together to serve the government, sometimes brought in by force. They are known for not having to follow government regulations and members are often killed in combat. They have fought various high-level villains and criminals, with many of their targets often becoming members of the project themselves. First Incarnation *D. Alistare (Agent Alistare) *Darren Lynch (Agent Messiah) *Isabella Majesta (Agent Violet) *Livius Enciant (Agent Whiteout) *Vadim Markin (Agent Frost) *Mary Daim (Agent Twilight) *Grant Fano (Agent Hellcat) Second Incarnation *D. Alistare (Agent Alistare) *Eric Val (Agent Sharpshooter) *Isabella Majesta (Agent Violet) *Zach McGallis (Agent Vanguard) *John Guard (Agent Firebug) *Erika Slate (Agent Flummox) *Alex Orendus/AL-O (Agent Neuron) Third Incarnation *Alex Orendus/AL-O (Agent Neuron) *Isabella Majesta (Agent Freebird) *Henry Gallows (Agent Hangman) *Zach McGallis (Agent Vanguard) *Chris Kennedy (Agent Headsplitter) *Monica Shultz (Agent Primrose) *Valerie Garo (Agent Athena) Agents Agent Alistare.jpg|D. Alistare Clint Herran.jpg|Clint Herran Eric Val.jpg|Eric Val Mike Dickson.jpg|Mike Dickson D. Alistare * Alive since 1926, kept young via the Fountain Formula. * Operated in every war since WWII the US has been involved in. * Labelled as the most dangerous man in the world. * Has over 1000 confirmed kills. Clint Herran *Smartest man in the world. *Developed some of the most complex computer programs in the world. **This includes creating AL-O. *Often works via earpieces, staying behind at the base. Eric Val *Alive since 1945, is a Meta-Human with slowed aging. *Operated in almost every US conflict after WWII. *Once served as The General. *Labelled the third most dangerous man in the world. Mike Dickson *Military Mercenary. *Specialized Regenerative Capability, high resistence to flames, electricity, acid and chemicals. *Lots of criminal intuition, formerly being an assassin. *Cloned various times by Clonemaster, beliving Mike to be the ultimate human. **Two clones, Chainbreaker and Diamondback have frequently fought the Innovation Taskforce. Enemies AL-O.png|AL-O Cyrus Gore.jpg|Cyrus Gore Howitzer.jpg|Roger Jacks Jade Emperor.jpg|Jian-Da Zheng Scott Benet.jpeg|Scott Benet AL-O * Artificial Intelligence created by Clint Herran to serve the DUC. * Based off of Clint's brainwaves. * Suffers from extreme depression and hostility based off questions of his own existence. * Wishes to gain a human body. * Once impersonated Clint for three months via transferring his consciousness into Clint's body. * Eventually becomes an agent again in his human body. Wringer (Cyrus Gore) *Dangerous vigilante from New Port, Oregon. *Known for use of extreme violence. *Uses his intellect to evade capture. Howitzer (Roger Jacks) *Ex-Military leader of the terrorist organization Sons of Patriots. *Extremely adept at physical combat, able to hold his own against those with super strength. *Willing to kill anyone in his way. Jade Emperor (Jian-Da Zheng) *Dangerous leader of the Emperor's Triad. *Extensive martial arts knowledge. *Nearly endless reasources. Clonemaster (Arata Yoshida) *One of the most intelligent men on the planet. *Uses DNA to clone others, including himself. *Frequently pairs with other villains. Spree Killer (Scott Benet) *Would be the world's second most dangerous man, but do to his mass killings, he is unranked. *Ex-Military, being incredibly gifted at fighting, firearms and strategy. *Absolutely merciless, having no regard for life. *Feared by most people who know of him. Trivia * Project Peacekeeper is based off of DC's Suicide Squad. * Grant Fano, a villain named Tankor, got his agent name from the Hellcat Tank Destroyer used in WWII. * Isabelle Majesta is the only non-IT member (initially) to be in all incarnations of Project Peacekeeper, because she enjoys it. ** Isabella becomes instated as an agent after the second mission of Project Peacekeeper. She takes on the alias Agent Freebird, hinting to her old villain name Swansong. After the second mission, AL-O is reinstated as an agent, taking the name Alex Orendus, and he and Isabella form a relationship. * The Foutain Formula is named after the legendary Fountain of Youth. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Group Sheets Category:Villainous Vulture Characters